Wake Up
by kori hime
Summary: Mello/Matt/Near threesome. Mello/Matt and Matt/Near. Song fic. Matt isn't really Mello's best friend, at least he doesn't think so anymore. Mello just expects too much. Happy ending, though.


**_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you_**

Matt woke up, sobering up quicker than he had wanted to. He looked around to notice Mello passed on the couch. He sighed as picked himself off the floor. Last night had been a blur; Mello had found Matt, but only because he needed him. When Matt had opened the door, he saw Mello's charred form and almost did not recognize him.

Of course, Matt did what any good friend would do that had been abandoned by his best friend four years ago. He slammed the door in Mello's face. Matt heard a slight indignant sound that soon turned into hacking coughs. Matt slid to the ground, back to the door, and he knew Mello had done the same thing, but probably passed out from his injuries.

Matt waited a few more moments to get over his anger and abandonment issues before he pulled the door open slowly and dragged Mello's passed out form into his apartment with all intentions of wrapping the wounds and _actually_ being a good friend.

After cleaning the burns with Vodka, stripping Mello out of his leather to get to more burns with the Vodka, and wrapping the wounds with bed sheets he had just washed and ripped into strips, Matt sprawled on the armchair next to the couch. He pulled out his PSP as a distraction, but his focus kept slipping to the _naked-under-that-blanket_ sleeping blond on his couch. Matt reluctantly turned off his PSP, so he would not just keep wasting the batteries.

Matt watched Mello sleep, like an angel but only when asleep, and then Mello began to stir. Matt stood up, quickly moving to Mello's side. Mello focused his eyes on Matt. "You asshole," he said, his voice hoarse. "Who the hell slams the door in the face of his best friend when he's half dead?"

Matt felt a pang of guilt, but it quickly past. "And who the hell are you to call yourself _my_ best friend when _you_ left _me_ without a word?" Matt asked angrily.

Mello had let out a sound that Matt supposed was a laugh. "You sound like jilted lover..." Mello rasped out before he passed out again.

Those last words had been the reason Matt had not wanted to wake up sober. He though he had drank enough liquor but apparently not. Although, he must have had quite a bit, because Matt could not remember why he end up asleep on the floor by the couch when there was a perfectly nice soft bed in the other room.

**_I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you_**

A month or so later, Matt had noticed that Mello's words had burned into his mind. Jilted lover, Mello had said. Maybe he was right; Matt had always harbored a crush on his friend, but he had always chalked it up to admiration for having the balls to do half the shit Mello did back at Whammy's.

Now, Mello was awake and even moved off the couch, but mostly, he just drank since they had no painkillers. Matt frowned because for some reason, Mello was always sober enough to see right through Matt before he made any come-ons. Matt found it quite frustrating.

**_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_**

_Matt pounded on the door of Mello's room. Matt had not seen Mello all day, and he was getting anxious. Usually, Mello created some sort of ruckus during the day that was hard to miss, so when Mello made no noise, it meant something was seriously wrong._

After a few minutes, Matt got fed up with waiting. He twisted the doorknob open, swung the door open, and flicked on the light to find Mello was gone, with all his stuff. Matt stared for a moment before everything sunk in. The only thing Matt's mind wanted to know was **why**?

"He left to take down Kira, on his own," a voice said behind him.

Matt jumped and turned around to see Near in the doorway. "He what...?" Matt asked incredulously. "That would mean..."

"Yes, L has failed," Near stated quietly, and Matt felt the pain wash over him, the pain of losing his idol and best friend in the same night. "I'll be leaving soon as well."

Matt nodded numbly. "Good luck, then," he murmured, hanging his head.

Near came closer to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to come with me," Near stated.  
_  
Matt's head snapped up to look at Near. "Why?" Matt asked. "I'm only third best; I'll be no use to you, Near."_

Near shook his head as he pulled his hand back to his side. "You'll be useful, especially if I get into an altercation with Mello which is inevitable; we are both after the same goal, Kira's capture," Near explained.

Matt bit his lip. "If I help you, Mello will hate me..."

"He needn't know," Near stated plainly. "I need you, Matt."

Then Matt noticed something. Near must have been so lonely, and Mello hated Near and had never really let Matt talk to Near, so Near had no one even close to his intellectual level to speak to. Matt nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't need to know..."

_**I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you**_

Matt found himself conflicted. Mello was fully healed and could leave if he wanted to. Mello had chosen not to, but Matt had not contacted Near since Mello had dropped in unannounced with his burns. Matt could not very well call Near without there being great probability of Mello throwing a tantrum, and unfortunately, Mello had just bought a new gun, so pissing him off was just suicidal.

Matt did not want ignore Near; on the contrary, the years after they had left Whammy's House together, they had gotten closer, shared a few kisses. It was a lot more than what he could ever get with Mello. Matt though maybe he should just cut his losses with Mello and just go hook up with Near.

"You're coming with me to get my picture back from Near," Mello said, breaking Matt from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Matt asked ever so eloquently.

"You. Me. Near. Picture," Mello said slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot.

Matt grinned. "That sounds kind of kinky, you know?" Matt drawled, and Mello's flushed face only spurned him to go on. "You, me, and Near? And there'd be pictures? Sounds hot."

Matt saw the Mello's punch coming, so he ducked. He twisted Mello's arm behind his back. "Hey, what's with the violence?"

Mello growled. "That's disgusting," he spat.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "What part? The you and me part or the part with the gay sex?"

Mello's face flushed more. "No, the part with having to share with Near!" he yelled, then immediately blanched.

Matt grinned. "Oh really?" he asked as he held on tighter to Mello's arm as he struggled. "Hm, you're just against _sharing_, not the sex with me or Near?"

Mello lashed out with his leg and kicked Matt's leg out from under him. Matt landed on the ground with thud, and now Mello was straddling him. "If I said yes, would you shut the fuck up?"

Matt bared his teeth in a huge grin. "Maybe," he paused. "That is, if when we go to see Near, it ends up in really hot threesome sex."

Mello choked and jumped away from Matt. He could see the blush going down Mello's neck now, too. Mello had his back turned to him, but Matt let him gather his thoughts. "Maybe," Mello muttered as he turned around to face Matt. "I'll consider it, if only to see what Near looks like when he can't keep up with that emotionless mask."

Matt grinned. "Then let's go!" he said as he grabbed his vest, Mello's coat, and rushed them out the door to surprise Near. 


End file.
